


Murmur

by SerpentineJ



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry usually tops. Wahgan, basically porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: So I wrote porn! (Instead of studying for upcoming AP exams or semester tests or my upcoming physics quiz. I rock at school.)
> 
> I’ve had this half-finished on my laptop for ages, since I first started shipping Wahgan, and thecoyotetrickster’s recent post about Wahgan porn gave me the kick in the ass I needed to finish it.

When Henry strides into the flat that the two medical examiners share, eyes dark, brows thunderous, Lucas knows he’s in trouble.  


“What were you thinking?” The Englishman immediately says, tossing his briefcase on the table in his ire and unknotting his scarf with harsh movements, fingers fumbling in his anger. “You could have been killed!”  


Lucas shifts on the large, comfortable couch (“Perfect for cuddling!” He had exclaimed when they found it in a yard sale for ten dollars, a little beat up, leather worn and cushions soft in the way only continuous use could get it, but in overall decent shape.) to face his boyfriend.  


“I was protecting you.” He insists, pulling his knees up to his chest.  


Morgan drapes his scarf and coat across the back of a wingback chair, not bothering to hang it up, and that’s one of the signs he’s super serious about whatever conversation they’re having. Lucas gulps.  


“I’m immortal, you twat!” He says, gesturing emphatically at his partner. “It doesn’t matter if I die, I’ll just show up again in the river!”  


Wahl frowns. “It matters to me, Henry.” He looks up, eyes wide and honest in the way Henry can’t stay angry at. “I don’t- I don’t want to see you die, even if you do come back.”  


And Henry’s done.  


Damn Lucas.  


Morgan sighs.  


“I…” he says, tension leaving his shoulders, sitting down on the sofa beside is boyfriend.  


Lucas smiles, a little thing, soft and adoring, and shifts his weight to lean on the other, kissing his cheek.  


“It’s okay, Doc.”  


Henry turns to catch his mouth- it’s slow, and sweet, like warm honey and sunlight, and he can feel his boyfriend grinning into his lips.  


“What?” He says, pulling away.  


Lucas shakes his head. “Nothing.”  


“Lucas, tell me.”  


“…you’re cute.”  


Morgan frowns. “Cute?”  


Wahl grins. “Very cute.”  


The other man mock scowls, eyebrows drawing together. “I am not cute, Lucas.”  


“Yes you are, Henry.”  


The doctor growls and moves forward, taking his partner’s lips again.  


“Does this feel like cute to you, Lucas?” He murmurs, pausing, letting the other gasp for a breath before descending again. “Because I don’t think so.”  


“V-very cute.” Wahl breathes, clutching Henry’s shoulders. It tapers off into a moan as his boyfriend moves lower, kissing at his jaw, nipping at the earlobe and sucking at the pale, soft skin of his neck. “Mmm.”  


Henry’s hand begins to make its way up Lucas’s shirt, spread flat against his stomach, stroking the warmth of his solar plexus before running a couple fingertips across his nipple: it peaked and Lucas groaned into the other’s mouth, arching his back into his hand. Henry smirks.  


“What do you say,” he murmurs into Lucas’s ear, “we take this to the bedroom?”  


Wahl huffs but complies, knowing how seriously Henry would take it if he protested and they ended up making a mess on the couch- he’d probably withhold sex until Lucas cleaned it up, the sadistic bastard.  


Henry follows his boyfriend into their bedroom and pushes him down onto the bed, tugging his t-shirt (featuring some kind of robot?) off his head and doing away with his own, kissing the other sloppily as he multitasks, undoing the buttons.  


“Mmm.” Lucas undoes his belt and lets his jeans fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.  


“You’re picking those up later.” Morgan tosses his own clothing onto a nearby chair and climbs on top of Lucas, sliding his arms around him, kissing him again. “And folding them.”  


Wahl pants, mostly hard from the combined effects of the foreplay and the warm slide of skin-on-skin. “Fine, as long as you fuck me.”  


Henry grins. “Such a foul mouth.”  


“You love it.”  


“I do.” He acquiesces, sliding down to come between Lucas’s knees and pressing a kiss to his balls. Lucas whines and arches up, seeking more contact but not moving his hands from their place at his sides. Henry sucks up and down a couple times, working his lips over the head of the other’s cock, lips quirking as he moans helplessly. He pulls off.  


Lucas looks at him. “Please?”  


“Please what?” Morgan asks, smirking, even though he knows exactly what the other means. “Ask politely, Lucas.”  


He groans and lets his head fall back onto the bed. “Please… fuck me, Henry.”  


The doctor grins and stands, retrieving the necessary supplies from his bedside cabinet.  


“As you wish, darling.”  


He uncaps the bottle of lubricant, squeezing a good sized dollop into his palm and slicking his fingers.  


“Legs apart.” Henry smoothly instructs- he knows Lucas likes his voice. “Arms above your head.”  


Lucas complies, practically thrumming with anticipation. His boyfriend touches warm, slippery fingers to the other’s perineum and presses, smirking when he arches up and makes a high, helpless noise not unlike helium escaping from a balloon.  


“Come on, Henry!” He says, skin hot and damp with sweat.  


Morgan doesn’t respond. Instead, he presses in, up to a knuckle, and Wahl immediately tenses up.  


“Relax, Lucas.” He says lowly. “Let me in.”  


“Y-yeah.” The other relaxes, pushing back on the intruding finger. Henry smiles- Lucas has always been so sweet, so trusting- and introduces another, gently stretching him, feeling himself harden fully at all of Lucas’s little gasps and moans.  


And then he bends them a little, crooks his fingers upwards to rub firmly against the spot he knows will be there, and Lucas’s reaction doesn’t disappoint: he gasps and bucks upwards and Henry can practically see the sparks of pleasure that are lancing their way through his body, electrifying his limbs, crackling behind his eyelids and burning his fingertips.  


“Ngh-“ He stutters, and the doctor adds a third finger, reveling in the way his boyfriend takes it, warm and wet. “Please, Henry.”  


And it’s been a long day, and Lucas looks so warm and debauched, and Henry really can’t resist.  


He gets another handful of lube, smearing it along his cock and closing his eyes at the sensation. At Lucas’s baleful look, though, he chuckles and positions himself, sliding in, and his boyfriend tenses and groans.  


“Mmm.” Henry starts slowly, sliding in and out, pumping his hips, leaning down and kissing at Lucas’s neck and collarbone.  


Lucas tries to push down, get more, harder, faster. “Henry… stop teasing.”  


“Maybe I like teasing.” He rolls his hips, watching Lucas’s eyes nearly slide back in his head. “You make the most delicious noises.”  


“Be that as it may,” Lucas pants, breath hitching as Henry slides against his prostate, “It’s be nice if you could get on with it…”  


The doctor speeds up, thrusting in earnest now. “As you wish.” He mutters, arms braced around Lucas’s shoulders, short of breath from the pleasure building in his body.  


Lucas is moaning continuously now, hands coming up to clutch at Henry’s upper arms.  


“Please, Henry. G-god, please…”  


“You like this.” Henry growls into Wahl’s ear, biting lightly on the upper shell. “Like taking it, taking my cock, mine…”  


He slides a hand between their bodies to tug at Lucas’s penis, smearing his thumb through the precome leaking from the tip, pausing to squeeze the head, and that’s it, Lucas thinks, that’s the end.  


He bucks and comes, spattering both their chests with white, gasping, “Henry,” and tightening impossibly around his cock, and Henry follows soon after.  


~~~~~~  


“We have to get up.” Henry murmurs, looking down at the man snuggled into his chest. “A wiping from a damp towel does not constitute a shower, and this mess is going to get uncomfortable.”  


“Don’t care.” Lucas mutters. “Warm.”  


Morgan rolls his eyes but smiles fondly, pulling a blanket over them both.  


Maybe that shower can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: First Wahgan fic and it’s porn. Figures.


End file.
